


Beyond

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [193]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Adoptive Identity Crisis, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There out beyond the edge of the worlds lies an endless abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Prompt by yuidirnt at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, running away from the world](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/573934.html?thread=80189166#t80189166)

There out beyond the edge of the worlds lies an endless abyss. It calls to Loki, beckons to him when he loathes himself the most and when he cries out inside himself desperately to belong to his own family.  
  
It calls to him one more time as Thor tries desperately to keep him from falling, and Loki looks up into his brother's eyes before finally letting go.


End file.
